


take me home

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Series: The Rouge Lounge [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is the son of a mob boss, Jinhwan is a prostitute and Hanbin is a struggling collage student - but somehow they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Prostitution, drinking, implied underage prostitution, unprotected sex. I haven't stated an age for Hanbin but since he's still in education I suppose this might count as underage sex?
> 
> If I've missed anything please let me know!

It’s the time of the year when it starts getting dark at four o’clock instead of seven. The moon is covered by a blanket of cloud and the only light is that which spills from bar doors and flickers from neon street signs, pooling into the deserted road. It’s not quite cold enough for a coat but Bobby is beginning to wish he’d brought a scarf to block out the autumnal chill. 

Jinhwan would scold him if he knew that the rather expensive birthday gift was, in fact, hanging up in the closet back at their apartment rather than wrapped around Bobby’s neck. 

Bobby had never quite acclimatised to Korean winters; usually Jinhwan would be walking along beside him, the other boy’s constant high body temperature warming Bobby through their linked hands. 

However, Jinhwan is a ten-hour drive away, and Bobby’s fingers are about to fall off. 

Luckily his car isn’t parked far from the casino, and before long his hands are being warmed by the heater; not as good as Jinhwan but it would do. Having restored mobility to his fingers, Bobby checks his phone; all the texts are from Hanbin. 

_Habinnie: Hyung, what time will you be back?_

_Hanbinnie: I’m studying late tonight_

_Hanbinnie: hyuuunnngggg answer your phone_

_Hanbinnie: you suck _

Bobby laughs, imagining Hanbin pouting at his phone screen. He quickly sends back a reply. 

_Bobby: I’m heading back now_

_Bobby: stop procrastinating and do your work!_

_Bobby: hyung will pick you up later_

Bobby can’t deny his glee at leaving the rundown district where the casino was located. If his father’s plans went smoothly, soon this would be a bubbling hub of activity, illicit activity, but activity all the same. 

Currently all that existed were a few seedy bars and whore houses, and the rundown motel Bobby had been staying in. Despite Bobby’s irritation at being sent on this stupid business trip, he knew it was a good sign. By buying the casino and knocking it down to make a new Lounge, Mr Kim planned to expand his business; and he’d given this project to Bobby. 

Getting proof of his father’s trust in him was a difficult feat; his father enjoyed mind games, and breaking people down in order to make them stronger. Ruthless though he was, he knew how to run a business. But Bobby believed this excursion was just the beginning of his growing responsibilities for the Rouge Lounge Empire. 

-

Bobby arrives at The Rouge Lounge around 2am, coming in through the employs entrance at the back behind the main stage. He takes a moment to straighten his tie and smooth down the front of his suit jacket before going out onto the floor. 

It’s coming to the end of business hours and only Yunhyeong is still dancing. Evidently in the time Bobby’s been gone, their newest employee had improved his routine sufficiently enough to bag the secondary stage for the night. A couple of patrons remain watching him, sipping on their drinks as their eyes follow the rotation of Yunhyeong’s slender hips. 

Bobby heads to the bar where GD is clearing away empty glasses. He gives Bobby a nod of acknowledgement before serving a tall, blonde haired man in an ornate red velvet suit. Bobby hasn’t seen him around before; he doesn’t fit the usual cliental that the Lounge attracted. He takes note of the man, and the hooded look in his eyes as he leaves the bar, sauntering towards Yunhyeong’s stage. 

“Is Jinhwan around?” Bobby asks turning back to face GD. 

GD pauses, taking the wash cloth off his shoulder and wiping down the bar. “I think he’s just finished with a client.” 

With a quickly uttered thanks Bobby navigates his way to where Yongbae and Seunghyun stand, monitoring the entrance to the private rooms. The bulky men greet Bobby with a polite bow as he walks past them, faces trained into neutral expressions. 

Room 04 is Jinhwan’s designated room; had been from the day he’d arrived at the Lounge. 

Bobby knocks on the door in the slightly offbeat pattern he and Jinhwan had coined in the early days of their relationship. Bobby still feels like he should be creeping in the shadows, momentarily forgetting that no, they didn’t need to sneak around anymore. 

“Hello?” Jinhwan’s voice filters through the door. Bobby enters the room, glancing at crumpled sheets on the empty bed then to where light is spilling into the otherwise dim room; the door to the adjacent bathroom, which was usually concealed behind the hanging curtains, wide open. 

Following the voice, he moves to the bathroom to see Jinhwan, back facing him as he stares into the mirror, mid-way through removing his make-up. He hasn’t changed his clothes yet, tight black pants clinging to the curves of his ass and a matching lace baby-doll revealing his toned abdominal muscles. 

Bobby can’t keep his hands to himself, immediately wrapping his arms around Jinhwan’s waist and tugging the smaller man’s back against his chest. Jinhwan tilts his head to the side, inviting Bobby closer with a soft gasp. He drops whatever make-up remover was in his hands when Bobby presses their lips together. He turns in Bobby’s embrace and moves to thread his fingers through his hair, slipping his tongue into Bobby’s mouth. 

With a sigh, Bobby pulls away, nuzzling their noses together and Jinhwan laughs, light and feathery. 

“Hello.” He says again, a little breathlessly. 

Bobby can’t resist kissing him once more before replying. “Hey.” 

Moving into the embrace, Jinhwan rests his head against Bobby’s board chest. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.” He says, fiddling with the buttons on Bobby’s shirt. 

Bobby resists the urge to bury his face in Jinhwan’s hair, knowing it would only get hairspray and glitter in his mouth. Instead he squeezes his arms tighter around Jinhwan’s small frame. “I came back early, but Dad wants me to write up the reports by tonight – _boring_.” He pouts. 

Jinhwan giggles and glances up at him through his fake lashes. “Very boring. Will you be here long?” 

There’s something urgent in Jinhwan’s tone that has Bobby stopping, and moving his hands to cup Jinhwan’s face, tilting it up so he could look into his eyes. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

Jinhwan shakes his head, movement constricted by Bobby’s hands; he holds Bobby’s wrists, pressing a kiss against his palm. 

“Everything’s fine, I just… you and Hanbin have been so busy lately… I was hoping we – we could – ” he trails off. 

Bobby feels heavy guilt settling in his chest and he sighs and pulling Jinhwan close again. “I’ll be home by three, I promise.” 

Jinhwan breathes deeply, nose pressed against Bobby’s sweaty shirt, a bit of his make-up smearing on the white material. “Okay,” he says finally, releasing himself from Bobby’s embrace. “Okay, you should get working.” 

Bobby caresses the side of Jinhwan’s face, gazing at him for a moment longer before planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. Jinhwan sees him out, bidding him goodbye with a little wave. Jinhwan was always more placid when they met within the Lounge, always struggling to break out of his stage persona. But Bobby knew it was his way of coping, and so tried his best to modify his own behaviour to fit Jinhwan’s. 

His comfort was always Bobby’s main priority. 

Leaving the private sweet Bobby heads to the main office. He turns to Yongbae as he passes, “Call Seungri and tell him to get the car ready for Jinhwan. Make sure he gets in it please.” He says. Jinhwan always hated taking the company car, said it reminded him of some cheesy mafia movie. Yongbae nods having already taken out his phone to make the call. 

Bobby bids them a good night and disappears into the office. 

There are piles of paper work stacked up on the table. Reports are long and tedious, and his dad is a stickler for detail. But he promised Jinhwan three o’clock, and he always kept his promises. 

-

By the time Bobby’s finishing up his suit jacket is crumpled on the back of his chair, his shirt sleeves have been pushed up past his elbows and ink is smeared on his hands. The clock reads 3:03 am. 

He locks the office door behind him as he leaves, sauntering back on the floor. The Lounge has just closed, music turned off and bar empty of patrons. 

_Hanbinnie It’s soooooooo quiet in the library_

_Hanbinnie Kinda creepy TT_

_Hanbinnie Pick me up at the usual place?_

_Hanbinnie Pretty please :3_

He leans against the bar as he sends back a quick reply. 

_Bobby Of course, see you soon x_

“You heading home now?” Yunhyeong asks, head appearing from behind the mainstage curtain. He must have only just finished up, still dressed-up in his mesh shirt, sticking to his chest with sweat and eyeliner smudged beneath his eyes. 

“Yeah, unless there’s anything you needed?” 

Yunhyeong chews his lip, glancing around them; however, the others have all vacated to their rooms, and there’s no one else in the Lounge except a couple of cleaners. 

“It’s about Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong starts, his urge to confide in Bobby too strong. “He’s been acting, _strange_ , recently… giddy and stuff?” 

Bobby frowns. “Do you think he’s using?” 

If Donghyuk was on drugs then he was going to be in deep shit when Bobby’s dad found out. But Yunhyeong was shaking his head frantically. “No, not like that – I mean – I think it might have something to do with his _new client_.”

Ah, Kim Jinwoo. Bobby takes a mental note to look into the new guy. He clasps Yunhyeong’s shoulder firmly. “thank you, Yunhyeong, for letting me know. Keep an eye on Donghyuk for me and I’ll look into it.” 

Yunhyeong visibly deflates, tension bleeding out of him. Everyone knew how fiercely protective of his friends Yunhyeong was, despite his normally placid personality. His fear of losing them was understandable; they weren’t just friends to him, they were family, and Donghyuk was something very special to him.

Bobby sends Yunhyeong off to get changed, knowing that he probably had classes the next day. Both he and Donghyuk were so young, too young, as Jinhwan would mutter in his typical mother hen fashion. Bobby didn’t agree with his father’s habit of hiring minors, despite the rules put in place to supposedly protect them. He knew that their situations were being exploited, that in return for their service his father would pay for their housing and education. 

It was why Bobby worked so hard. One day, he would take over the Rouge Lounge, and it would be different then. But until that day came, it was his duty to protect those under his father’s employment to the best of his ability. 

Sighing, Bobby leaves the building, heading to where his car is parked out front. 

With the roads practically deserted Bobby pulls up outside the collage library in record time. 

Hanbin is sitting on the steps out front, folders stacked neatly on his lap. He’s stolen one of Bobby’s thick, fluffy hoodies, and draped it around his smaller frame, beanie hat pulled right down to keep out the biting cold. He looks very cute, all bundle up. Bobby can’t help but smile as he watches the younger stand and head into the car. 

“It’s cold.” Hanbin huffs, whacking up the heater to full power. Now that he’s closer, Bobby can see the pink tint of his nose. He reaches out to poke it, ignoring Hanbin’s glare. 

“How’s the studying?” He asks instead as he reverses. 

Hanbin shrugs, “studying is studying,” he says, feigning disinterest. Bobby knows its bullshit. Hanbin loves learning, love soaking up all the knowledge he can get his hands on. He’s always been that way. 

“Jinhwan hyung was texting me,” Hanbin continues. “I think he’s been getting a little lonely.” 

Bobby frowns. “Well, we’ll have to do something about that.” 

“Like what?” Hanbin mumbles. He’s not paying attention, having opening up one of his revision booklets. 

As they come up to a red light, Bobby nudges him until he can hold his gaze. 

“Use your imagination _babe_.” 

-

When they arrive home, the sun is beginning to rise on the Seoul skyline, painting the sky purple. 

Before Hanbin had joined their relationship, Bobby and Jinhwan had lived in a much smaller apartment across the other side of the city. Jinhwan had violently objected to living in a house paid for by Bobby’s father. 

However, with the addition of Hanbin, they’d had to take some new things into consideration and Jinhwan had allowed Bobby to ask his father to pay for an apartment closer to Hanbin’s school. 

They’re still adjusting and Jinhwan is adamant that once he’s saved enough money he wants to buy the apartment himself; but for the moment he’s trying and that’s all Bobby can ask. 

Hanbin drops his folders on the kitchen counter, before calling out, “Jinhwan hyung?” 

The sound of bare feet on the wooden floor boards fills the room as Jinhwan pads into the longue. He’s dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Hanbin’s old tops, face now bare of make-up and his hair still damp from a shower. 

Bobby thinks he looks best like this, none of that fake femininity lingering on him; he was nothing like that in reality. 

Hanbin rushes to Jinhwan’s side, socks sliding on the floor causing him to collide into the older with a slight grunt. Hanbin wraps his arms around Jinhwan’s waist, burying his face into the soft fabric of the hoodie. From his spot across the room, Bobby can hear him softly murmur, “I missed you hyung.” Despite his feigned disinterest, Hanbin was the clingiest of the trio. 

Smiling fondly at the pair, Bobby turns away to hang his crumpled jacket by the door and tug off his tie. When he looked back the two are talking quietly to one another, giggling conspiratorially. 

Jinhwan pulls back in order to press his lips against Hanbin’s, moulding their mouths together. His hands cup Hanbin’s jaw, arms draped around his shoulders. Hanbin eagerly reciprocates, clenched his hands into the fabric of Jinhwan’s hoodie to bring the other closer. 

With smouldering eyes Bobby observes. Hanbin’s kissing style is messy and wet; he likes biting, marking that he’d been there. Jinhwan is precise, as he is in every aspect of his life, his kisses punctuated with slow, languid movements. It’s an interesting dynamic to watch, as Hanbin tries to go all in and Jinhwan patiently regulates the flow. 

The two draw apart for breath and Bobby can see how red and raw Jinhwan’s lips have become. He joins the two of them, a small gasp escaping Jinhwan’s mouth, as he braces his hand against Jinhwan’s lower back. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” He murmurs huskily. 

-

Hanbin’s always had an obsession with Jinhwan’s hands. Bobby never fails to notice how in the day to day he plays the Jinhwan’s long fingers, tugging and twisting them, linking them with his own. 

Bobby favours Jinhwan’s mouth. Soft, pink lips matching the blush that glows on his cheeks. The way the corners turn up as he lets out a breathy moan. 

Jinhwan leans back against Hanbin’s broad chest, the younger greedily sucking bruises into the side of his neck. Bobby should stop him, it’s against the Longue’s rules, but the purpling crescent moons look so pretty. 

Hanbin’s nimble fingers dance along Jinhwan’s sides, pausing to dig into a ticklish spot just beneath his ribs. Jinhwan jolts and squirms, glancing over his shoulder to glare. 

Bobby laughs at the youngest antics and Hanbin is giggling too, until Jinhwan grins down against the bulge currently pressing against his ass, looking smug at the guttural sound it draws from Hanbin. 

Jinhwan turns back to face Bobby, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leans forward and clutches the front of Bobby’s shirt, drawing him forward for a kiss. Their tongues slide and tangle. Bobby is eager to lick the taste of Jinhwan without the taste of lipstick ruining his sweet flavour. 

Unlike Hanbin, Bobby prefers to take his time; unhurried and relaxed their tongues lazily caress, Jinhwan’s arms draped around his shoulders and his own hands tangling in the other’s freshly washed hair. 

Growing restless from the lack of attention, Hanbin’s misbehaving hands disappear beneath the elastic of Jinhwan’s sweat pants; Jinhwan’s breathe hitches, kisses becoming steadily messier as Hanbin begins to stroke his already half-hard cock. 

“ _Oh_.” He moans softly, head lolling back onto Hanbin’s shoulder, mouth red and moist from kissing. 

Bobby drags the sweatpants off Jinhwan’s legs, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of the sight before him; from Hanbin’s hooded gaze to Jinhwan’s soft panting. 

Batting away Hanbin’s hand, he ignores Jinhwan’s irritated whine and dips down, taking Jinhwan in his mouth. With practised movements Bobby licks up the underside of Jinhwan’s cock, tracing the head with his tongue and nibbling lightly. 

A shiver rocks through Jinhwan’s body. Hanbin cups his jaw, tilting his head in order to capture the older boy’s lips in a heated kiss. 

One of Jinhwan’s hands tugs at the short hair on the back of Bobby’s neck and the other leaves red marks in Hanbin’s forearm. 

He knows when Jinhwan is about to cum, his boyfriend’s body tensing for a fraction of a second before he’s shuddering with a high pitched whimper. 

Bobby clears Jinhwan up with a few more greedy licks, ignoring Jinhwan’s whine that he’s too sensitive which is broken off as Hanbin distracts him with a sloppy kiss. 

Not wanting to miss out, Bobby crawls back up to kiss Jinhwan himself. Blinking sleepily, Jinhwan accepts the kiss with a small smile. 

Hanbin makes a noise in the back of his throat and Bobby leans up to give him a kiss too. Hanbin’s tongue laps eagerly at the roof of his mouth, trying to taste both Bobby and Jinhwan. 

Bobby only pulls away when he feels Jinhwan pushing at his chest. 

He’s got this hooded look in his eyes as he slides from his seat between Hanbin’s legs to the empty space on the bed beside them. 

Bobby takes the hint and turns to Hanbin who is grinning slyly, the outline of his erection evident, straining against his boxers. 

There’s a certain amount of competition between the two, teeth clashing and nails leaving angry red marks against skin as they wrestle for dominance. 

Bobby manages to maintain the upper hand long enough to aim a thrust against Hanbin, who moans loudly; always so sensitive. 

Not willing to be beaten though, Hanbin wrestles his way till he’d on top, sitting right against Bobby’s erection. 

They always end up here, Jinhwan will tease them later, but half the fun is in the foreplay. Bobby knows he likes it, watching the two of them roughhouse; from the corner of his eye he can see the movement of Jinhwan jerking himself off, already half hard again. 

Their eyes meet and Jinhwan bites his lip, throwing his head back as he rubs his thumb against his tip. Bobby instinctively thrusts up, earning a loud moan from both Hanbin and Jinhwan. 

Hanbin wastes no time in tugging off the remnants of his and Bobby’s clothes. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table, his reaches around and slips a finger in. Always too eager, always in a hurry; he’s making a right mess of it, lube dripping from his fingers over his thighs and onto Bobby’s stomach. 

Bobby tugs his hand away, huffing at the pout on Hanbin’s lips. 

“You’re too impatient.” Jinhwan chides, muffling his own laughter in the duvet. 

Hanbin only pouts harder, and Bobby takes advantage of the distraction to slip a finger in. 

Before long Hanbin is letting out a constant stream of moans, sweat dripping of his forehead as he fucks himself onto Bobby’s fingers. 

“ _Hyung_ , hurry up.” He moans breathlessly, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses on Bobby’s neck before sucking hard at the soft spot behind Bobby’s ear. 

Smirking, Bobby pulls out his fingers and allows Hanbin to move backwards, slowly sinking down on his cock. 

Hanbin’s head tilts backward, lips caught between his teeth; it’s beautiful. And once Hanbin starts moving, finds his rhythm, he doesn’t stop or slow down. Bobby knows though, that Hanbin’s not hitting the spot he wants to, the crease in his eyebrows giving away his annoyance. 

“Slow down baby, it’s all good.” Bobby says, tugging Hanbin’s hand from where it’s braced against his chest and tangling their fingers. For once, Hanbin listens and slow the pace. Jinhwan is at his side, a hand smoothing down his back and gently angling his hips. 

The next time Hanbin sinks down, he clenches so tightly around Bobby that he almost comes right then and there. 

Now that he’s found what he was looking for, Hanbin speeds up again. Jinhwan is leaning against his side, lips moving as he murmurs filthy things into his ear whilst he tugs at both their cocks. 

It’s hard for Bobby to focus when there’s a scene from a porno happening live right in front of him, but he keeps it together long enough to snap his hips up into Hanbin several more times before the other wails and comes all over Jinhwan’s hand. 

It doesn’t take Jinhwan long to finish, his come joining the mess on Bobby’s stomach and the sight of that is enough to push Bobby over the edge. 

Hanbin collapses down beside him, nuzzling against Bobby’s sweaty shoulder. “It’s good I don’t have any classes tomorrow.” He says breathlessly throwing an arm out to tug Jinhwan against him. 

Bobby presses a kiss against his forehead and reaching his hand out for Jinhwan, their clasped hands resting against Hanbin’s hip. 

The three of them are quiet as they gather their breath, sated and satisfied. Bobby thinks Hanbin might have fallen asleep when the youngest suddenly mumbles. “Don’t go away again… I missed you.” 

Jinhwan’s grip on his hand tightens, echoing the sentiment. 

Bobby sighs because he knows that’s a promise he can’t make. 

“Next time,” he says instead. “Next time, I’ll bring you with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome and a pleasure to receive.
> 
> tumblr; kpop-till-you-drop


End file.
